Ne soyez pas en retard
by Lanae's World
Summary: (Texte ecrit dans le cadre du challenge du collectif Noname d'octobre 2017 : Il/elle est mort(e) mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?) Peggy savait que Steve ne survivrait pas longtemps à la mort de Bucky


Hello tout le monde.

Je publie un texte très court (Ouaaaah j'ai réussi à faire moins de mille mots, je suis trop fière de moi) pour ma participation au challenge du mois d'Octobre du collectif NoName.

Le thème, fourni par LeFan d'OST était : **Il/elle est mort(e), mais pourquoi veux-tu arrêter de vivre ?**

Sa question était : Quel serait votre ressenti par rapport à la mort d'un personnage de fiction et mettriez-vous un ordre d'importance dans ce ressenti en fonction de la valeur du personnage à vos yeux ? Quel est donc votre rapport à la mort dans la fiction ?"

Alors je déteste les Deathfic, sauf quand le mort revient après, genre Sherlock ou pratiquement tous les personnages de MARVEL. Un truc est certain, c'est que j'attache peu d'importance à la mort de personnages secondaires (ou pas secondaires en fait) tant que ce ne sont pas mes OTP, mais il parait que, parfois, je suis insensible (les mots exacts de mon mari. Moi aussi je t'aime chéri)

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

On avait souvent demandé à Peggy qu'elle était la nature exacte de sa relation avec Captain America. Elle avait toujours éludé la question, répondant par des demies-vérités et laissant les gens imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il était vrai que sa photo dans la boussole de Steve, pleinement visible lors d'un film de propagande, avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Et ils avaient laissé tout le monde croire que sa présence était signe d'un interêt romantique, du moins du côté du soldat.

Mais il n'en était rien. Il suffisait de connaître Steve, de le voir interagir avec son meilleur ami, pour se rendre compte qu'il était définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux du sergent James Buchanan Barnes.

Il lui avait suffi de les voir ensemble, le jour où Steve était rentré avec plusieurs centaines de soldats, pour savoir que les sentiments qu'elle commençait à avoir pour le blond ne seraient jamais réciproques.

La déception fut de courte durée, elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Steve, mais elle aurait pu si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Et puis, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir aux deux hommes. Leur relation était si spéciale, pleine de tendresse, qu'elle avait très rapidement décidé de faire son possible pour la protéger.

C'était elle qui leur servait d'excuse quand ils voulaient passer une soirée seul. C'était elle qui faisait taire les rumeurs quand des gens commençaient à poser des questions. Et enfin c'était elle qui les avait couvert la seule et unique fois où des hommes les avaient surpris dans une position qui aurait pu être compromettante.

Elle n'avait jamais pu dire tout cela aux journalistes, ils n'auraient jamais accepté que Captain America puisse être autre chose qu'hétéro. Et personne n'avait jamais questionné le fait que Steve ai jeté le Walkyrie dans l'Arctique même pas cinq jours après la mort de Bucky.

Mais Peggy savait. Elle avait entendu les Commandos Hurlants rentrer de cette funeste mission dans les Alpes. Morita l'avait prévenu par radio de la chute de Bucky, mais une mission l'avait empêché d'être présente à leur retour et quand elle réussit enfin à retrouver Steve, il était en train d'essayer d'oublier son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Elle avait déjà rencontré les membres des commandos qui lui avaient expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment saisit pourquoi Peggy était si inquiète, mais ils ne savaient pas.

En quittant le bar dans lequel Steve s'était réfugié, elle était plus inquiète que jamais. Il n'y avait plus de vie à l'intérieur des magnifiques yeux bleus du jeune homme. Une part essentielle de Steve était morte en même temps que Bucky et elle craignait qu'il ne reste plus assez de lui-même pour le forcer à avancer.

Ses craintes furent confirmées les jours suivants. Steve avait déjà montré des signes d'imprudence dans le passé, mais Bucky avait toujours réussi à être la voix de la raison. Sauf que le sergent n'était plus là maintenant, et Captain America devenait de plus en plus imprudent, de plus en plus irréfléchis dans sa poursuite d'Hydra et de Schmidt.

Elle s'évertua à le résonner mais elle n'avait pas le poids de Bucky. Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à coincer Schmidt, elle essaya de donner au soldat une raison de revenir. Elle tenait à lui. Elle ne serait jamais l'amour de sa vie mais ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Elle tenta de faire passer ce message dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Après que Phillips ait arrêté la voiture, elle rejoignit la base, inquiète et le cœur lourd et attendit avec crainte des nouvelles de Steve. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais également pour les milliers de gens qui risquaient de mourir s'il échouait.

Lorsque la radio crépita et que la voix du blond les atteignit, elle s'installa à la place de Morita. Quand elle comprit que Steve ne reviendrait pas, qu'il s'était trouvé une excuse pour rejoindre son petit ami, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle pensa, un peu méchamment peut être, que Steve choisissait la voix facile pour lui, laissant les gens qui l'aimait seul et désemparés.

Alors qu'elle lui demandait de ne pas être en retard pour leur rendez-vous et qu'il lui répétait ne pas savoir danser, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'il ai décidé d'arrêter de vivre.


End file.
